<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>糖 by Amosink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525426">糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink'>Amosink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kray, M/M, 雙性</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>噗幣委託：雙性、白襯衫、R18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>糖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>夜晚的便利商店衝進了一名不速之客，正滑著手機的店員看著對方快步到了某區架上挑了四方形的盒子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>結帳時店員觀察了對方幾眼，是一位長得挺帥的藍髮帥哥，膚色也是誘人的健康小麥色。在凌晨跑進來買保險套想必只有趕著歡愛這一個理由了，店員想像了一下就想吹口哨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊、等等還有這個麻煩一起。」藍髮帥哥拿了一包糖豆，店員推測是買給女方的，某方面來說店員也沒猜錯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我回來了！」加洛氣喘吁吁地回到家後趕緊回到臥房，馬上看見使他褲檔發緊的畫面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷只穿著薄薄的白襯衫趴坐在床上，下半身露出大量的肌色不說，襯衫的釦子也挑逗地只扣了幾顆，除了露出脖頸外也露出誘人的胸線，當古雷挺起胸膛時，加洛喉嚨開始乾澀，忍不住吞了口水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「買回來了？」古雷好聽的聲音慵懶地問，加洛想像晚點對方也會用這樣的聲音呻吟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷用嘴撕開包裝，倒出幾顆糖豆到舌尖上後吃進嘴裡，結果包裝裡其他的繽紛糖豆有幾顆不小心掉進胸口，古雷低下頭，結果糖豆掉進更深處。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一顆藍色頭毛的頭埋進襯衫裡，古雷的後腰被有力的雙手環抱住，迫使他的胸口與加洛的臉接觸更緊密，白襯衫裡加洛伸出舌尖舔著古雷溫暖又柔軟的胸，鮮紅色的糖豆在舌頭與肌膚之間被來回舔舐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷隔著一層薄布料抱著加洛，乳頭被濕潤的唇吸吮，他發出黏膩的悶聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哼嗯！」乳頭被用力吸食，古雷難為情地發出聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>加洛從襯衫裡退出來，壓著對方躺到床上，古雷手上的糖豆撒得自己滿身都是，加洛低下頭深吻，嘴裡甜膩的糖豆藉著舌頭傳遞給古雷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>熱吻結束後加洛先退開，深深地看著身下人，問：「甜嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷的回答是用著大腿挑逗地蹭了蹭加洛，這是滿意的邀請，加洛低頭看著對方的下半身，撩起襯衫的下襬，早已勃起的陰莖正挺立著，加洛伸手摸向更深處，略過敏感的陰囊，手指接觸到濕熱的縫隙，伸進去碰到流出淫液的穴口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>加洛二話不說解開緊繃的褲檔，勃發的性器彈了出來，他急著撕開保險套盒子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別用那個。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「欸？」加洛拆到一半的手停住，不明白地看向古雷，結果手上的盒子被搶走丟到一旁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「直接進來。」古雷張開腿，身上的糖因為動作滑落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你吃藥了？」加洛微微皺眉，小心地問。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒有。」古雷微微睜開眼睛，滿是情慾的他主動用手伸向自己的私處，手指撥開陰唇，大膽地邀請。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>加洛是頂天立地的男子漢，他被刺激得差點失了智，再不上不是男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最後一絲理智讓他的龜頭停在外頭，加洛小心翼翼地看向古雷，不怪他如此謹慎，有一個心思難以琢磨的伴侶，誰都要小心對待。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷差點被逗笑，他側過頭來，難為情地說：「你不想要嗎？讓我懷你的寶寶。」古雷拿了顆糖豆情色地用著舌頭舔舐，挑逗地看著加洛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「唔。」加洛咬緊唇，一時之間高興地想說一堆話，但是現在還有更重要的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>硬實的性器直直捅進溫暖的肉穴，他要讓古雷懷孕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷一瞬間抓緊加洛的手臂，發出細膩地呻吟，隨著女性性器官被侵入到底，裡面因此脹得難受，古雷喘著氣，露出柔弱的一面，激得加洛下身又是一頂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊！」古雷敏感地叫了聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麥色的手與白皙的手緊緊相握，十指相扣，加洛低下頭，隔著白襯衫磨咬著古雷挺立的乳尖，這麼做的同時加洛慢慢開始動起下身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>越動越快，加洛如願以償聽到身下人好聽的呻吟挑逗著他的耳膜，這讓他興奮地想聽到更多，於是更使勁地侵犯，他們結合的地方不停發出黏膩的水聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷身上的白襯衫已經一團糟，他自己射出來的精液沾黏在上面，隨著加洛不停歇的攻勢，他的女性器官也要高潮了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>越做越猛烈，一直到兩人炙熱的身體緊緊相擁，加洛抱著發顫的古雷，把自己的精液全部灌入古雷的穴內，陰莖繼續插在裡頭不肯出來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>滿是愛意的眼看著還沒回過神的古雷，加洛咬了顆糖豆後吻了對方，直到古雷意識回來後回吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古雷把糖吃下肚，像是饜足的貓，紅眼瞇著，手摸了摸腹部。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「再來幾次吧，把裡面灌滿。」他說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好！」加洛的陰莖馬上翹起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這一晚，作為伴侶的兩人努力造著孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>設定：兩人結婚一陣子了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>